Le son des secrets
by xRedRoses
Summary: "On croit toujours que son premier amour est éternel, qu'il ne finira jamais. Et regarde nous maintenant, dans cette cave. Moi à te frapper pour obtenir des réponses que tu ne donneras pas, et toi scotché sur cette chaise. - Alors comme ça j'étais ton premier amour? - T'es qu'un con Malefoy. "
1. Prologue

**S**alut! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire. Un peu violente peut etre, mais ca se calme après. Au départ je voulais en faire un OS, mais finalement j'ai été emportée. Donc c'est une fiction. Pour l'instant j'ai écrit un prologue + 6 chapitres, mais j'ai pas encore terminée. J'essais d'écrire le plus souvent possible, mais c'est pas facile avec l'université. Pendant 6 semaines il y aura donc un chapitre par semaine, et ca continuera si j'ai réussi à écrire la suite à temps. J'écris en meme temps une autre ficition que je ne publies pas encore, mais elle est bien chouette!

**B**ref, sinon je cherche une Betareadeuse, si quelqu'un d'habituée est partant je suis là haha.

**E**n ce qui concerne ce prologue, c'est un prologue un peu maladroit, j'ai toujours du mal à commencer mes histoires, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

**J**e publie aussi sur hpfanfiction et skyrock sous les pseudos de "Eloiseex" et "hermione-malfoyouzabinni". Si vous voyez une des mes fics autre part, s'il vous plait, **PRÉVENEZ MOI**

**J**e vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que vous allez aimer! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**LE SON DES SECRETS**

_Prologue_

"Je te jure que j'y ai cru"

Elle frappa encore une fois, et le prisonnier tomba au sol avec la chaise à laquelle il était attaché.

"Je me disais "peut être qu'il a changé". Il faut croire que non Malefoy, sinon tu ne serais pas là."

Elle donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Malefoy qui gémit de douleur.

"Tu vois que je peux être passionnée. Bon, assez joué Malefoy, tu es prêts à me dire ce que je veux entendre?"

Elle releva la chaise, et Malefoy par la même occasion. D'un geste brusque elle retira le gros scotch argenté qui barrait la bouche Malefoy.

"Ingénieux les moldus, hein? Vas-y mon chou, je t'écoute!"

Pour toute réponse, Malefoy lui lança un regard noir et lui cracha un peu de sang sur la figure.  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, fit mine de partir, mais se retourna pour lui asséner un coup de poing qui le fit tomber en arrière.

"Comme en troisième année. C'est comme ça que tu es sensé être tombé amoureux de moi. J'ai toujours sû que tu aimais que l'on te mate"

Elle le frappa dans l'estomac.

"Et maintenant tu aimes ça? Tu n'es rien qu'une merde mon pauvre gars"

Un bruit étouffé parvint de Malefoy

"Je paris que tu es en train de m'insulter, c'est marrant comme on se connait bien après 2 ans de vie commune! Je vais me chercher un café. Peut être même prendre une douche et dormir. Et puis, pourquoi pas m'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un?"

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et lui caressa les cheveux.

"Ne soit pas jaloux mon chou, je ne fais que suivre la voie que tu as tracée. Je ne suis pas la première à tromper l'autre"

Elle arracha une mèche de cheveux, puis parti en direction de la sortie.

"Quand je reviens, fais en sorte d'être d'humeur à parler mon chéri, sinon je serais peut être d'humeur à frapper."

Elle lui envoya un baiser volant, puis sorti.

* * *

**A**lors oui, c'est un peu court (Pas taper!) mais je vous promet que les chapitres font trois fois ça! N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis!

**U**ne review et vous pourrez attacher Drago Malefoy à une chaise ;)  
**A la semaine prochaine! **


	2. Chapter 1

Salut salut! Voilà le premier chapitre, je publierais le samedi, et non le mardi!  
C'est encore la mise en place, mais l'histoire décolle bientôt! Merci aux reviewers, et aux followers. Je vous fais des poutoux chers lecteurs!  
Bonne lecture!

**katie1619: **Merci pour ta review, j'espere que tu apprecieras la suite!

* * *

**LE SON DES SECRETS**

_Chapitre 1_

Hermione Granger gravit les marches qui montaient au rez de chaussée du Square Grimmaud. Le QG n'était plus agité comme en pleine guerre, mais certaines personnes y résidaient toujours. Elle monta ensuite au 1er étage. Elle entra dans la chambre d'Harry. Il était sous les couvertures, probablement nu. Il lisait avec attention la gazette du Sorcier. Hermione toussota pour signifier sa présence.

"Oh Mione! Viens je t'en pris!"

Il rabattu les couvertures pour qu'elle vienne près de lui. Elle sourit, se déshabilla et se glissa à ses côtés.

Oh non, ne vous méprenez pas, ils ne sont pas ensemble. Ils couchent juste occasionnellement ensemble. Ron et Ginny ont étés assassinés. Si pour Ron le mystère reste complet, on sait qui a tué Ginny. Et pour le plus grand malheur d'Hermione qui était en couple avec lui depuis la 7e année, il s'agit de Drago Malefoy, qui révéla par la même occasion son appartenance à Voldemort. Les deux se consolaient ainsi. Revenons en à notre histoire.

Hermione se blotti contre Harry, qui passa son bras au dessus de ses épaules.

"Alors, a-t-il parlé?"

Hermione nia de la tête, incapable de parler. Elle souffrait encore de la trahison de Malefoy.

"Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, si tu...  
-Harry...  
-...veux mon avis, avec tes méthodes Malefoy ne...  
- Harry.  
-...tardera pas à nous dévoiler ce que l'on veut savoir! Et je pense que...  
-Harry!  
- Oui?  
- J'ai besoin de... Réconfort."

Hermione avait soufflé ce dernier mot. Harry lui sourit, puis rabattu les couvertures sur eux deux en se positionnant sur elle.

Pendant ce temps, dans les sous-sols, Drago Malefoy était toujours à terre. Son dos, son ventre, son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Il avait bien essayé de se relever, mais avec les pieds scotchés à la chaise, et les mains dans le dos, il ne pouvait rien faire. Surtout qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Depuis combien de jours était-il là? Trois, quatre... Il ne savait pas, n'ayant pas de fenêtre dans sa cellule.

Malefoy cracha du sang en grimaçant. Cette pute avait de la force! Quand il pense que c'est lui qui lui avait montré certains coups. C'était pour qu'elle puisse se défendre, pas pour qu'elle le tabasse! Elle devait pourtant savoir qu'il ne parlerait jamais.

Elle avait cependant commis une erreur, elle n'aurait pas dû le laisser tout seul. Avec un rictus mauvais, il imaginait déjà sa réaction. Comment allait-elle réagir en le trouvant mort?

Il espérait une pause théâtrale de quinze secondes à la porte, une mini-course ponctuée de "Malefoy?" de plus en plus inquiets, un juron, quelques coups de baguette magique vains, et puis des larmes. Oh oui, elle pleurerait cette salope. Il était sûr qu'elle l'aimait encore. Deux ans d'amour passionnel ne s'oublient pas comme ça. Lui même était encore amoureux, il le savait et ça le rendait fou.

Il fit sauter sa molaire d'un coup de langue, pris le cachet entre ses dents.

"On se verra en enfer mon amour"

Puis il croqua, et sombra dans l'inconscience, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Harry Potter roula sur le côté, essoufflé.

"Réconfortée? J'espère que oui parce que je n'ai pas l'énergie pour un deuxième round."

Hermione hocha la tête, sans dire un mot. Elle fixait le plafond. Ils y avaient installé un faux ciel, comme à Poudlard.  
Poudlard... Cela lui semblait si loin... Pourtant sa septième année ne s'était achevée qu'il y a deux ans. Tant de choses avaient changé. Ron, Ginny, Drago, Harry...  
Elle se tourna vers Harry.

"Harry... Nous deux, c'est juste...  
- On en a parlé cinquante fois. C'est juste un service que l'on se rend entre amis."

Elle hocha la tête. C'était exactement ça. Quand l'un ou l'autre avait besoin de réconfort, il allait voir l'autre. C'était comme ça que ça marchait. Elle se retourna vers Harry qui avait repris son journal.

"Je t'aime Harry.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Mione."

Elle promena son regard dans la chambre et tomba sur une photo magique de Ron, Ginny, Harry et Elle. Ils étaient tous souriant, elle éclatait de rire en observant la mine de Ron qui faisait semblant de vomir en voyant Harry et Ginny s'embrasser. C'était Drago qui avait pris la photo. Elle eu un sourire nostalgique.

"Ils me manquent Harry."

Harry la regarda, puis suivi son regard vers la photo. Il eu l'impression que son cœur se déchirait, comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait cette photo.

"Moi aussi Mione, moi aussi."

Il y eut un blanc. Puis Hermione se redressa et sorti du lit. Forte de sa nudité elle lança à Harry.

"Je vais me doucher!  
- Frotte bien, tu pues!"

Elle lui adressa un geste obscène, faussement choquée, et sourit en entendant le petit rire d'Harry. Mais une fois qu'elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain, son sourire s'évanouit. Traînant ses pieds, elle alluma la douche et laissa chauffer l'eau. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et essaya vainement de coiffer ses cheveux avec une brosse. D'un geste lasse, elle finit par agiter sa baguette au dessus de sa tête pour avoir les cheveux démêlés.

Puis elle entra dans la cabine de douche. Et laissa l'eau brûlante couler sur son corps. Elle se savonna. Et en se rinçant, elle passa les doigts sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait le ventre. C'est alors qu'elle commença à pleurer.  
Elle en avait marre. Elle pensait que la fin de la guerre, deux ans auparavant, serait signe de début de tranquillité. Mais depuis deux ans, c'était la chasse au mangemort qui occupait son quotidien. Ils avaient tous survécu à la guerre, mais c'est la Reconstruction qui avait tué Ron et Ginny. C'était si...

"Stupide... Stupide ... Stupide..." Murmura-t-elle en frappant mollement contre le mur.

Penser à Ginny l'amenait à penser à penser à Drago. Elle l'avait vraiment aimé. Elle avait cru en son innocence et l'avait défendu. Et il l'avait remercié en tuant sa meilleure amie sous ses yeux.

"Connard..." Murmura-t-elle

Ses larmes redoublèrent. Il l'avait trahi de la pire sorte possible.

"Connard." Répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Elle avait mal, son corps entier brûlait. Elle souffrait. Elle était amoureuse, folle de lui. Elle aurait tué pour lui. Mais c'est lui qui avait tué. Et non pour elle, mais devant elle. Et non content de se contenter d'un simple Avada, il avait froidement assassiné Ginny d'un sort de magie noire, qui la fit se consumer de l'intérieur en quatre minutes, jusqu'à ce que le feu atteigne l'épiderme et la brûle totalement. Personne ne savait que Ginny avait souffert le martyr avant de mourir. Hermione n'avait rien dit mais elle entendait encore ses cris quand elle fermait les yeux.

"Connard!" Cria-t-elle.

La porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvrit, Hermione se retourna et croisa les yeux inquiets de Harry. Sans un mot, elle se blottit contre lui.

"Il n'avait pas le droit..." Gémit-elle

Harry resserras son étreinte autour de sa meilleur amie sans parler. Il avait l'habitude, et savait qu'il fallait la laisser parler, se répéter autant qu'elle le veuille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente mieux.

"C'est injuste... C'est ma faute..."

Harry se demandait à chaque fois ce que cela signifiait, mais il avait arrêté de demander, ayant compris qu'elle ne lui dirait rien.

Ils restèrent ainsi un quart d'heure, puis d'une main tremblante, Hermione coupa l'eau. Elle adressa un regard gêné à Harry tout en reniflant. Pour tout réponse il déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Tu veux que je demande à quelqu'un d'autre de se charger de Malefoy?"

Elle nia de la tête.

"Lavande est très forte en torture tu sais, si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux de déléguer à quelqu'...  
- J'ai dis non. Personne ne le connait aussi bien que moi."

Il était surtout hors de question qu'une pétasse pose les mains sur son mec. Ou ex-mec, qu'importe.

Harry hocha la tête.

"Je vais y retourner, je veux juste m'habiller avec des vêtements qui ne sont pas couverts de sang."

Hermione contourna Harry, ouvrit l'armoire et revêtu le premier ensemble féminin qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle récupéra son soutient gorge et remit le même. Elle balança un regard alentour et soupira. Tant pis pour la culotte.

Harry arriva de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Hermione sourit devant cette marque de pudicité désormais inutile entre eux deux. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry puis lança en franchissant la porte:

"Je retourne bosser, on se voit se soir!"

Elle descendit les escaliers en sautant, comme si elle était plus légère que quand elle était montée. Elle fit un crochet par la cuisine pour récupérer un croissant, un café et le journal. Elle redescendit au sous-sol, grignota un petit morceau de croissant, et poussa la porte de la cellule de Malefoy.

"Bon Malefoy, j'espère que tu es..."

Elle s'arrêta en voyant Malefoy les yeux fermés, le corps détendu, et toujours au sol.

"Oh le con."

* * *

_Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, il m'est precieux!_

Une review et vous pourrez prendre une douche avec Harry ;)

A la semaine prochaine! 


	3. Chapter 2

Salut salut! Voilà le chapitre demandé! Merci à ceux qui commentent, merci à ceux qui me suivent ou me mettent en favoris! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**LE SON DES SECRETS**

_Chapitre 2_

_Putain de gueule de bois..._

"On est réveillé Malefoy?"

_Oh putain. Ça sent l'engueulade._

"C'est pas ma faute mon cœur..."

_Petit rire. Puis je reçois une baffe. J'ouvre les yeux. Ah. Je ne suis pas chez moi..._

_OH BORDEL! Ça me revient, la cellule et tout ça!_

Malefoy avait l'air d'émerger. Peu à peu.

"C'est bon, on a fini de faire la belle au bois dormant?"

Un grognement affirmatif répond à Hermione.

"Bien, je suppose que tu veux savoir pourquoi tu n'es -ne me regarde pas comme ça abruti- pas mort? C'est bien simple. Quand on t'a arrêté on t'a mis sous sédatif. Et on a procédé à une fouille corporelle. On a remplacé ta pilule de cyanure par un puissant somnifère. Gros malin. Es-tu près à parler?  
- Crève, salope  
- Non, non, non, garde ta salive. Regarde ce que je me suis ramenée de mon excursion là haut! Un café! Ça doit faire au moins quatre jours que tu n'en as pas eu! Mmm... C'est trop bon"

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir. Elle voulait jouer? Il allait jouer!

"Potter était bon? J'espère que tu as crié telle la truie que tu es."

Hermione s'étouffa discrètement avec son café. Comment était-il au courant? Peut être n'était-ce que du bluff? Il fallait tenter. Elle se rapprocha de lui, le contourna, et colla sa joue contre la sienne. Tout en passant ses mains sur son torse, elle murmura

"Harry est très doué. C'est le meilleur coup que j'ai jamais eu."

Bien sûr elle mentait. Mais comment pouvait-il le savoir? Il serait les dents et les poings.  
Avec une petit soupir elle continua:

"Je crois commence à l'aimer, après tout, il est temps de se remettre des amourettes passées."

Encore une fois, elle mentait. Elle avait vécu avec lui bien plus qu'une vulgaire amourette. C'était passionnel, rien n'était dans le minimum, il se criaient dessus avec puissance, ils s'embrassaient avec puissance, ils se réconciliaient avec puissance.

Elle se redressa d'un seul coup.

"Mais assez parlé de moi, qu'as-tu à me dire, toi?"

Quand elle se retrouva face à lui, elle fut frappée par la haine qui émanait de lui. Mais comment pouvait elle se douter qu'intérieurement Drago Malefoy tuait Harry Potter de mille façons, pour avoir osé la toucher?

« Tu es sur que tu ne veux rien me dire ? »

Malefoy, encore une fois lui lança un regard noir.

« Très bien. Pour être honnête j'avais prévu de finir mon café et de t'écraser la tasse sur la tronche. Mais j'ai envie de parler, alors je remet ça à plus tard.  
- Merlin, sauvez-moi ! » Repliqua Malefoy avec un sourire de provocation.

Hermione s'approcha de lui, et lui pinça la joue.

« Personne ne peut rien pour toi mon chéri, c'est juste toi et moi, comme dans le bon vieux temps.

- Alors c'était le _bon_ temps ?

- Ginny était encore vivante. »

Hermione se redressa et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise face à lui.

« En plus, tu es obligé de m'écouter, même si tu savais faire de la magie sans baguette, la salle empêche toute pratique de magie.  
- Tu es donc aussi vulnérable que moi »

Hermione explosa de rire

« Oh non, moi je ne suis pas scotché sur une chaise, et je ne suis pas non plus dans un repère de gens qui me détestent. Je vais te lire le journal, ça t'interesse ? »

Malefoy grogna en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bien. Oh, tu es en couverture ! _Malefoy, l'ennemi numéro un enfin attrapé ! _Evidemment, il y a un dossier complet sur toi, ce que tu as fait. Oh ! J'y suis aussi ! _Malefoy est en ce moment interrogé par son ex petite-amie Hermione Granger. Va-t-elle réussir à mettre leur passé de côté pour réussir à lui extirper des informations ?_ S'en suit une double page sur notre relation. Ils se trompent dans les dates ces cons. Ca te dit un petit quizz ?

- Quand es-tu tombé amoureux de moi ? Ils se sont trompés ici. Quand as-tu réalisé tes sentiments ? Erreur aussi ici. Il y a marqué que TU as fait démarré notre relation. Il me semble qu'il sont dans l'erreur, non ? En fait c'est toujours comme ça. Dès que tu es la source, c'est un mensonge. J'aurais dû voir que tu n'étais pas fiable. La fin de notre relation. Ils se sont trompés. Ils ont marqués un mois avant la mort de Ginny. Tu te souviens de la fin de notre relation ? »

Devant le manque de réponse. Hermione posa son journal sur la table. Et commença à enlever sa veste.

« Oh, doucement Granger, je ai autant envie de voir ton corps que de vomir, et l'un de va pas sans l'autre !  
- C'est sûr que bander serait douloureux sans personne pour t'aider. »

C'était exactement ce qu'il redoutait. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis à peu près un an, et si elle se mettait nue devant lui...

Hermione, fébrile, retira sa veste, son pull et son tee-shirt. Elle était en jupe et soutient-gorge devant lui.

Malefoy cru défaillir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'en rende compte ! Il détestait être amoureux, et il la détestait pour ce qu'elle lui faisait. Sauvant les apparences, il fit un sourire narquois.

« Potter ne suffis pas à ta libido, c'est pour ça que tu viens me voir.  
- _Harry_ est parfait, il a un très bon... doigté. »

C'était le point faible de Drago, elle le savait. Pendant leur relation, Drago n'avait jamais sû comment faire.  
Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle se vengeait par les mots, et ça marchait, à en croire le bruit moqueur que Drago fit en détournant la tête.

Elle le connaissait, cela voulait dire qu'il était en colère.

« Mais je ne suis pas dessapée pour te parler d'Harry. Regarde mon ventre. »

Drago gardait la tête résolument tournée. Il reçu un coup.

« Regarde, j'ai dis ! »

Avec humeur, Drago tourna la tête. Et fut hypnotisé par le ventre d'Hermione. Il avait oublié qu'elle avait un grain de beauté à coté du nombril. Mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours su. Il leva les yeux, et son regard se stoppa sur une cicatrice qui barrait le ventre d'Hermione.

« Magnifique cadeau d'adieu, hein ? Souviens-toi, c'était une semaine après le meurtre de Ginny, j'avais pourtant du mal à croire que tu étais capable d'un tel acte. Je suis venue te voir, et voilà comme tu m'as remerciée. »

Elle désigna sa cicatrice de la main.

« Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit ? Pendant que je saignais ?  
-...

- Dis le ! »

Drago lasse leva les yeux vers elle, il ne pouvait pas se battre sur tous les fronts.

« Pars Hermione, avant que je ne te tues comme je l'ai tuée... » Commença-t-il, mais Hermione continua à sa place  
« Toi et moi ça n'était qu'une blague, qu'une _amourette_, j'ai fait mon choix. C'est juste en souvenir des parties de jambes en l'air qu'on a eu que je ne te tues pas. Tu n'as pas cru que j'étais sérieux ? Pars. Adieu Hermione...  
- Adieu mon amour... » Fini-t-il dans un souffle.

Hermione eut un sourire malsain. Elle reparti vers la table et se revêtit. Alors qu'elle attachait sa veste, elle entendit :

« Je t'aime Hermione. »

* * *

Ne me jettez pas de pierre! (Ni de tomates!)  
La suite la semaine prochaine! :)

Une review et Drago vous dira "Je t'aime" ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**LE SON DES SECRETS**

**_Chapitre 3_**

Hermione se retourna, le cœur battant.

"Pardon?  
-"Je t'aime Hermione". C'est ce que j'avais prévu de dire. "Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Je sais qu'un jour on sera réuni mais ce sera sûrement dans une autre vie. Parfois on n'a pas le choix. Parfois il faut se séparer pour mieux se retrouver" "

Hermione l'observait bouche bée. Serait-il possible que...?  
Drago la regarda dans les yeux. C'était le moment ou jamais de l'achever.

"Mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de te mentir. Alors j'ai changé de version."

Encore une fois, Hermione eut l'impression que son cœur était piétiné. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Quelle conne!

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que le cœur de Malefoy se serra aussi. Stupide vengeance.  
Pour se donner contenance, Hermione bu son café. Puis saisi la tasse et la fracassa contre le crâne de Malefoy, qui tomba à la renverse.

"Je t'avais prévenu que je le ferais plus tard. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses"

Elle releva Malefoy.

"Où sont les groupes de résistances?  
- Je ne dirais rien."

Hermione haussa un sourcil et le frappa.

"Où?  
- Crève !  
- Tu te répètes. Où?"

Elle frappa plus fort, arrachant un gémissement à Malefoy qui lui jeta ensuite un regard noir.

S'en suivit deux heures de tortures.

Hermione se redressa en sueur, et jeta un regard à Malefoy. Il saignait de la lèvre, et de l'arcade. Il avait la pommette droite cassée et un œil au beurre noir.

"Toujours rien?"

Il lui jeta un regard noir. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura:

"Tu sais, j'en viens presque à espérer que tu ne parles jamais, pour que je puisse continuer à te frapper."

Elle se redressa, se saisit de sa veste et de son pull qu'elle avait enlevé quelques instants plus tôt.

"Je vais dîner puis me coucher. Peut être que tu vas avoir envie de parler demain? On verra. Dors bien!"

Et dans un ricanement elle quitta la pièce, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Malefoy cracha un peu de sang. Comment voulait-elle qu'il dorme, attaché à une chaise en bois? Salope.  
Ce qui le rendait fou c'était qu'il savait qu'elle allait dormir avec Potter. La première chose qu'il ferait une fois sorti, c'est tuer cette crevure qui osait toucher son Hermione.

Hermione soupira en montant les escaliers. Elle alla dans la cuisine vit Molly, et lui fit la bise. Elle ressentait énormément d'admiration devant cette femme, qui, malgré la perte de deux enfants et de son mari, restait se battre.

"Que mange-t-on ce soir?  
- Soupe à la Molly!  
- Miam, j'ai hâte!"

Hermione s'assit à table et se laissa aller contre la chaise.

"Hermione chérie... Peut être devrais-tu aller... te changer?"

Hermione regarda ses vêtements. Ils étaient plein de sang.

"Profites en pour dire à Harry que l'on mange."

Elle acquiesça et monta dans la chambre d'Harry.

Celui-ci était toujours au lit.

"Grosse journée? Espèce de flemmard.  
- C'était ma journée de congé. Tu viens pour du réconfort?"

Hermione rit.

"Non non, Molly m'a demandé de me changer, le dîner est prêt."

Harry hocha la tête, se leva et s'habilla. Remarquant l'érection d'Harry, Hermione lança, taquine :

"Tu étais content de me voir?  
- J'ai fait un rêve"

Il n'en dit pas plus. Cela suffisait. Il avait rêvé de Ginny.

"Besoin de réconfort?  
- Molly nous attend. Après le dîner peut être."

Il lui sourit tristement. Hermione lui rendit le même sourire. Une fois prêts ils descendirent et mangèrent. Puis ils rentrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry, qui était en fait devenue celle d'Hermione aussi par habitude. Ils se couchèrent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Ca avance avec Malefoy ?  
- Il ne dit rien. Il s'amuse à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Oh Harry si tu savais ce qu'il me fait subir ! J'aimerai tellement le faire souffrir comme il me fait souffrir.  
- Raconte moi. »

Alors Hermione lui raconta l'après midi.

« Je pense que j'ai une idée qui pourrait peut-être t'aider. »

Et il lui exposa son idée.

« Harry ! C'est gentil, mais je ne sais pas si cela va marcher !  
- Fais moi confiance Mione ! Je sais comment les hommes marchent.  
- Mais c'est Drago Malefoy...  
- Mais, même Drago Malefoy reste un homme. »

Hermione lui fit un sourire peu convaincu.

« Bon ! Assez parlé de toi, parlons de moi ! » Lança Harry.  
« Pardon ?  
- Oui ! Tu me dois un réconfort !  
- Sur une échelle de un à dix ? »

C'était une échelle qu'ils avaient mis au point, pour savoir ce dont l'autre avait besoin. Harry fit un sourire en coin.

« Hum... Je dirais un trois !  
- Oh non Harry ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas les trois !  
- Quand il faut, il faut, aux grandes fins, les grands moyens ! »

Harry s'allongea sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête avec un soupir de contentement.

« Tu es content de toi, là ?  
- Très. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis descendit le long de son torse.

« C'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein. »

[...]

« Alors Malefoy, on se sent comment aujourd'hui ? Fais gaffe, tes regards noirs deviennent récurrents ! Rien ? Tu es sûr ? Bon. »

Dans un soupir Hermione retira sa veste.

« Je te dirais pas que je n'aime pas te frapper dessus, au contraire, j'adore ça. Mais bon, c'est assez répétitif. »

Hermione se retroussa les manches, recula sa main, et l'envoya de toutes ses forces sur Malefoy. Qui encore une fois bascula sur le coté. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit avec force, cognant sur le mur. Hermione se retourna et vit Harry, affolé.

« Hermione, il faut que tu viennes ! »

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos review, je poste en expres, du coup j'y repondraisun autre jour, mais chacune d'elle me fait très plaisir!


	5. Chapter 4

**Oui, je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard. Desolée. Pour me faire excuser, il se trouve que je suis en fait à Londres pour mes études. Et je suis rentrée en France un week-end. Et je n'ai pas pris mon ordi. Et vu que je prefere mettre mon chapitre le samedi, bah j'ai attendu aujourd'hui. Voilà. Désolée.  
Merci à tous pour vos review, elles me font toutes très plaisir! **

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, bisous chers lecteurs! **

* * *

**LE SON DES SECRETS**

_Chapitre 4_

Hermione, sorti de la salle tout en laissant la porte ouverte dans sa précipitation. Harry la saisit à la sortie et la plaqua avec force contre le mur, ce qui fit gémir Hermione de douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ?

- Tu me manquais trop, je ne pouvais pas attendre ce soir. »

Il plongea sa tête dans le coup, déposant quelques bisous, et lui faisant un suçon.

« Harry ! J'étais en plein interrogatoire. »

Harry releva la tête, et ferma les yeux.

« Tu as raison, on se voit ce soir. »

Il l'embrassa, puis parti en direction des escaliers. Avant disparaître il cria.

« Ne tarde pas trop. »

Hermione sourit et revint dans la salle. Elle fut scotchée par le regard noir de Malefoy. De la haine pure et viscérale.

Se pouvait-il que le plan d'Harry marche ?

« Bon Malefoy...  
- Ta gueule !  
-Pardon ? C'est moi qui donne les ordres ici !  
- Ferme ta gueule sale trainée ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec ce balafré ? Je te croyais au dessus de tout ça, mais en fait tu es comme les autres !  
- Je te croyais honnête, mais en fait tu es comme les autres. On est tous les deux déçus. Ma relation avec Harry ne te regarde pas. En fait, rien de ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie ne te regarde. Tu as perdu le droit de regard quand tu m'as tranché le ventre. »

Drago ne dit mot, mais la fixa avec un regard noir.

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione était encore dans la cellule de Drago.

« Bon, mon petit père, tu vas te décider à parler ?  
- Jamais. »

Hermione eut un soupir lasse.

« C'est bête, pourtant généralement tu n'es pas très... endurant. »

Elle eut un sourire en coin. Elle s'amusait beaucoup à énerver sur des sujets qui touchaient leur histoire passée.

« Pourtant ça ne te déplaisait pas. »

Il répondait toujours, en grinçant des dents, mais il ne l'atteignait jamais.

« J'ai toujours été une très bonne comédienne. »

Malefoy eut un petit rire.

« Tu peux crever, je sais bien que tu ne simulais pas. »

Il avait l'air assuré comme ça, mais Hermione ne le connaissait que trop bien. Son index droit bougeait, signe qu'il était contrarié, qu'il doutait. Sa paupière sursautait, signe qu'il était en colère. Exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Soudain on toqua à la porte, puis Harry entra.

« Hermione j'ai besoin que tu me signes ces papiers. »

Il souleva un fiche de feuille, puis les posa sur la table. Hermione pris la plume qu'Harry lui tendait, inconsciente du combat de regard qui se jouait entre Harry et Drago.  
Harry fit un sourire narquois à Drago, et posa la main sur la hanche Hermione, faisant mine de regarder ce qu'elle faisait. Il fit un clin d'oeil à Drago et se colla à Hermione.  
Drago fulminait.

« Voilà Harry ! Mais tu sais, ça aurait pû attendre ce soir !  
- Mais comme ça c'est fait ! Bisous, à tout à l'heure Mione ! »

Puis Harry parti, Hermione s'assit sur la table et Drago soupira.

« J'ai toujours détesté ce gars !  
- Je sais. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami. »

Drago eut un soupir moqueur.

« On ne couche pas avec son meilleur ami.  
- Il faut croire que si. »

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant une minute.  
Hermione détestait ça, plus elle passait du temps avec lui, plus ils parlaient. Pour l'instant ce n'était que à propos d'Harry et elle, mais elle savait que ça finirait par dériver. Il suffisait de voir comme les propos devenaient plus calmes. Pourtant, elle savait que le plan d'Harry, qui consistait à rendre jaloux Drago marchait, elle le voyait dans le fond de ses yeux. Cela lui plaisait, et à chaque fois, son cœur faisait un tour. Et elle se haïssait pour ça, elle n'était pas capable de résister à Drago Malefoy. Elle en était toujours folle amoureuse.  
Hermione soupira fortement, surprenant Drago, sauta de la table et saisit sa veste.

« J'y vais. A demain Malefoy. »

Et elle ferma la porte, sans attendre de réponse. Elle n'entendit donc pas Malefoy dire :

« A demain, mon amour. »

Hermione monta les escaliers, et n'accorda pas un sourire aux jumeaux Weasley qu'elle croisa sans voir. Elle arriva dans la chambre qu'elle partagea avec Harry. Il n'était pas encore là. Elle enleva ses chaussures et son pantalon puis se glissa sous les draps. Elle se positionna sur le coté, le bras replié sous sa joue, pensivement. Elle n'était pas une de ses filles à avoir « encore des sentiments » pour son ex. Non, Hermione regardait la vérité en face. Elle était purement et profondément amoureuse de cette abruti de Drago Malefoy.  
Elle serrait les dents à cette pensée quand elle sentit un bras sur elle.

« Tout va bien Mione ? »

Hermione hocha mollement la tête.

« Molly dit que le dinner est servit.  
- Je n'ai pas faim. Dit lui que je suis malade ou quoi que ce soit.  
- Je ne suis pas un hibou »

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et sorti de la chambre. Hermione ne bougea pas, elle savait qu'il ferait passer le message.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry entra dans la chambre avec une seule pomme, un exploit considérant la quantité effroyable de nourriture que Molly Weasley avait essayé de lui refiler quand il lui avait dit que Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien. Il s'approcha du lit et observa sa meilleure amie endormie.  
Elle était belle, il le savait. Elle était la femme parfaite, il le savait. Mais pourtant il n'arrivait pas à tomber amoureux d'elle. C'était une bonne chose cependant, considérant qu'elle était raide dingue de Drago Malefoy.  
Harry n'était pas idiot, il savait que Malefoy n'était pas étranger à l'état dans lequel se trouvait Hermione. Il aurait peut-être dû être en colère après Hermione : Comment pouvait-elle aimer l'assassin de Ginny ? Mais il savait que l'amour ne se contrôlait pas. Il soupira et s'allongea aux cotés d'Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva de bonne humeur. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais aujourd'hui Malefoy parlerait ! Toute guillerette elle sauta dans son pantalon puis descendit petit déjeuner. Elle, refléchit en mangeant à la manière de faire parler Malefoy, quand soudain une idée lui vain. Il allait être vert de rage...

Quand Drago Malefoy vit entrer Hermione Granger dans la salle d'interrogatoire, toute souriante, il eut le pressentiment que ce sourire ne présageait rien de bon.

« Salut Malefoy ! C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, les oiseaux chantent, les enfants jouent, il fait beau, tu vas parler, bref une belle journée. »

Drago eut un sourire narquois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Granger ? Fréquenter Potter t'aurait-il grillé les neurones ?  
- Mes neurones vont très bien, merci de demander Malefoy. Tu agis encore comme un petit con, mais aujourd'hui je me sens magnanime. Donc plutôt que de te frapper, je vais te laisser te doucher, tu pue assez comme ca. »

Drago se tendit soudain. Une semaine qu'il était sur cette chaise, pourrait-il enfin étendre ses jambes ? Allait-elle enfin le détacher ? Apparamment oui puisqu'elle se dirigeait vers lui.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine!**

**A votre avis, Hermione va-t-elle détacher Drago? Que va-t-il se passer? Va-t-il un jour parler? **

**Sur ces questions (très) réfléchies, je vous laisse et vous dit à la semaine prochaine!**

Une review et vous pourrez rendre Drago jaloux!


	6. Chapter 5

**Je viens de réaliser que l'on est dimanche, et que du coup je suis en retard. Désolée!**

* * *

**LE SON DES SECRETS**

_Chapitre 5_

Hermione s'approcha de Drago et s'amusa de la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. S'il savait... Elle se saisit d'un foulard imperméabilisé à l'avance, et l'attacha autour du nez et de la bouche de Malefoy, pour qu'il puisse respirer. A son regard interloqué, elle répondit un « bonne chance » rapidement soufflé dans l'oreille. Puis elle se redressa et cria :

« C'est bon Harry, tu peux entrer ! »

Harry ? Drago était perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Harry entrer avec une lance à incendie, qu'il tendit à Hermione avant de repartir.  
Hermione s'en saisit, et la positionna comme un fusil visant Drago.

« Bonne douche amour »

Et elle alluma la lance.  
Drago crut se noyer, mais à chaque fois Hermione arretait l'eau avant qu'elle ne puisse passer outre le foulard. Elle posait à chaque pause une question, à laquelle Drago répondait par une insulte.

Au bout de quatre heure Hermione, à bout, éteignit le tuyau et le posa à terre. Elle soupira, s'assit et fixa Malefoy. Puis elle se saisit d'une cigarette qu'elle porta à sa bouche puis alluma. Dans un élan de pitié, elle en alluma une autre qu'elle mit dans la bouche de Malefoy. Il ne dit rien, mais lui lanca un regard de remerciement.  
Sachant qu'il était capable de se débrouillé seul pour la cigarette, elle retourna s'asseoir en face de lui.

Ils fumèrent leur cigarette respective en silence, puis Hermione écrasa la sienne sur le sol et alla chercher celle de Malefoy avant de lui écraser sur la main puis sur le sol.  
Malefoy retint un cri. Mais il ne lui en voulu pas, c'était son boulot. La pause était finie, il fallait réinterroger maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant Drago se trompait. Hermione se rassit sur le sol en face de lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et Drago fut surpris par la lassitude qu'il y lut.

« C'est drôle la vie. » Elle eut un petit rire las. « On croit toujours que son premier amour est éternel, qu'il ne finira jamais. Et regarde nous maintenant, dans cette cave. Moi à te frapper pour obtenir des réponses que tu ne donneras pas, et toi scotché sur cette chaise. »

Drago mourrait d'envie de la serrer dans ses bras, et de lui dire que oui, le premier amour était éternel, que le leur n'était pas fini, mais au lieu de ça, pour masquer sa gêne, il lança dans une pale imitation de son air narquois :

« Alors comme ça j'étais ton premier amour Granger ?

- T'es qu'un con Malefoy. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant cinq minutes, puis Hermione ramassa ses affaires et partit,non sans dire « A demain » à Drago.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Drago se mit à respirer fortement, comme si trop d'émotions l'asseyaient. Cela lui arrivait à chaque qu'Hermione quittait la pièce. L'amour, la jalousie et la culpabilité qu'il essayait de refouler dès qu'elle était là. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était devant lui. Elle était tellement en colère contre lui. Alors qu'elle se trompait. Il avait eu raison d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait. Mais elle ne comprendrait pas, il préférait qu'elle le déteste, plutôt qu'elle sache la vérité. Et même si elle comprenait, elle ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il ne livrait pas la poche de résistance dont il faisait partie. Non, vraiment, il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache jamais la vérité, et c'est pour cette raison, et au nom de tout l'amour que Drago Malefoy portait à Hermione qu'il ne dirait rien.

Hermione remontait les escaliers abattue. C'était toujours la même chose, elle descendait de super bonne humeur, et remontait plus bas que terre. Elle décida d'aller directement dans sa chambre, rejoindre Harry. Mais elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle le vit l'attendant devant la porte avec un grand sourire.

« Harry ?

- Chut Hermione, suis moi ! »

Et il la tira par le bras ne lui laissant pas le choix. Il l'attira vers l'ancienne chambre d'Hermione, et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit. Il avait l'air tout excité, comme un gamin. Amusée, Hermione prit la parole

« Harry, qu'est-ce que...  
- Hermione, j'ai eu une idée fantastique ! Tu sais comme moi que Malefoy n'est pas un mangemort normal. La technique de torture normale ne marche donc pas sur lui. J'y ai réfléchi et j'ai trouvé LA solution ! Essais de deviner !  
-Harry, j'en sais rien, je crois que...  
- Il faut le rendre jaloux ! Il est encore fou amoureux de toi et...  
- Je ne crois pas Harry.  
- Hermione, tu étais peut être première à Poudlard, mais en amour tu es nulle. J'ai vu la manière dont il me regarde quand je suis près de toi, la manière dont il te regarde quand il pense que personne ne l'observe. »

L'excitation d'Harry était redescendu, et il regardait Hermione sérieusement comme si il voulait lui faire passer un message. Mais elle balaya ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

« Et donc, ton idée fantastique ?  
- Ah oui ! Donc, j'ai relié notre chambre à sa cellule, de façon à ce qu'il nous entende chaque fois que nous coucherons ensemble.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.  
- Bien sûr que si. Reflechi, Malefoy sera tellement énervé qu'il te crachera les réponses sur un plateau d'argent ! Le seul problème c'est que maintenant si on veut discuter ca sera dans cette piece-ci, où il ne peut pas nous entendre »

Hermione hocha la tête, signe qu'elle comprenait et acceptait. Harry allait sortir quand elle interpella :

« Harry, que va-t-il lui arriver une fois qu'il nous aura dit ce qu'il sait ?

- Je ne sais pas Hermione, surement la procédure habituelle. Il passera chez un médicomage pour palier aux mauvais traitements qu'il a reçu ici, puis des gardiens l'emmènerons en cellule où il attendra son procès. »

Hermione hocha la tête, puis suivi Harry dans leur chambre. Ils devaient maintenant jouer la comédie, et ça lui donnait envie de vomir, mais pour Ginny, pour Ron elle devait le faire.

« Harry, tu aimes mon nouvel ensemble ? »

Harry se retourna surpris et vit Hermione enlever sa robe. Elle avait un ensemble qu'il connaissait déjà, et il ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione tapote son oreille en articulant un « Malefoy » silencieux.

« Il te va très bien. »

Hermione pris une inspiration et se lança. Elle s'approcha d'Harry en l'embrassa avant de murmurer :

« J'ai envie de toi. »

N'écoutant que son instinct masculin, Harry la jeta sur le lit, et commença à l'embrasser. Puis elle retourna la situation, se positionnant au dessus de lui. Elle parcouru son torse de baiser, puis s'approcha de la virilité d'Harry, ses lèvres se baladèrent tout autour, mais ne rentraient pas en contact avec le penis fièrement tendu d'Harry. Celui-ci eu un grognement de mécontentement, Hermione sourit, mais ne changea pas son activité pour autant, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'exclame :

« Par pitié Hermione vas-y, c'est de la torture ! »

A ces mots elle releva la tete et sortit de sous la couette, comme si elle avait une révélation. Elle allait sortir du lit quand Harry l'attrapa par la hanche et la positionna sous lui.

« Ah non Hermione, tu m'as mit dans cet état là, tu assumes. »

Hermione eut un petit rire, puis avec un sourire mutin elle avança sa main vers la verge d'Harry

Le lendemain, Hermione arriva toute fraiche dans la salle d'interrogatoire, mais sont « Bonjour Malefoy » resta bloqué dans sa gorge quand elle vit le regard haineux qu'il lui lança.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Tu crois que ça me fait rire ?! Tu crois que ça me fait mal ?! » Il lui avait hurlé ces mots.

« Mais enfin Malefoy, qu'est-ce que...  
- Ta gueule ! Ferme là. Vous pensez m'avoir, mais ca ne marche pas. Ton petit cirque, avec Potter, ca ne me fait ni chaud ni froid !  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi du parle Malefoy, tu es ridicule. »

Elle haussa les épaules, puis posa son sac sur la table, elle défit son foulard, révelant un suçon, puis plutôt que de le poser à coté de son sac, elle l'enroula autour de l'unique caméra de la pièce.  
Elle farfouilla dans son sac et sorti une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert fluo. Elle en avala 3 gouttes, puis s'approcha de Malefoy et le força à en avaler trois aussi.

« Comme ça, les micros ne peuvent plus nous entendre. Ingénieux les jumeaux Weasley, hein ? »

Elle farfouilla encore dans son sac, sorti une fiole remplie d'un liquide violet et une petite pillule violette. Elle avala la pilule, puis répandit le contenu de la fiole sur le pas de la porte.

« Comme ca, je suis la seule à pouvoir sortir d'ici.  
- Et comment on fait s'il y a un incendie gros génie ?  
- Tu meurs. »

Sans preter plus d'attention à Malefoy, elle farfouilla une dernière fois dans son sac, et sorti une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleu roi, ainsi qu'une pilule du même bleu. Elle se força à boire tout le contenu de la fiole, puis s'approcha de Malefoy et le fit avaler la pilule.

« Comme ça, même si tu essais, tu ne pourras pas me faire de mal.  
- Même si je le voulais, je suis attachée à cette chaise depuis que je suis ici Granger.  
- Justement Drago, je vais te détacher. »

* * *

**TADAAAAA**

Alors, avez-vous aimer ce chapitre? Le voilà, le moment du résumé!  
Je rappelle que l'on n'est qu'au chapitre 5, donc c'est encore de la mise en place, mais y'a du spectaculaire qui arrive trèèèèès bientôt :)

Questions:  
Que pensez-vous du plan d'Harry? Drago jaloux, on l'aime ou pas? Hermione fait-elle les bons choix? Le moment du résumé est-il bien placé? Hermione va-t-elle avoir des aveux? Comment-ce -t-elle à se lasser? Va-t-elle vraiment le détacher?  
Et surtout: Qu'attendez vous dans la suite? (Je rappelle que meme si je sais où je vais, c'est toujours en écriture, donc je peux ajouter des choses si on me donne des bonnes idées!)

Une review et vous pouvez prendre la place d'Hermione dans le lit d'Harry/le coeur de Drago (au choix, pas les deux!)

Bisous!


End file.
